Into the Night
by ValFish
Summary: "I hadn't planned on killing anyone, not yet at least." Pyxis has been waiting to join the Dark Lord since she could wave a wand, but with the oncoming war, impending wedding and possible change of heart will she choose what's right over what's loyal?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi, so this is a new story that has been sitting unpublished for a while now. It's a lot different then what I normally write so bear with me. I know what you're thinking if you've read any of my other fics. 'But Val, you suck at updating three stories, how on earth are you going to juggle four? Does this mean _Laugh it Off_ is discontinued?' The answer is I have no idea, and no. But I need to change things up a bit.

_Into the Night_

Warnings: Language, dark themes, mild violence and sensitive topics.

Rating: T

Summary: "I hadn't planned on killing anyone, not yet at least." Pxyis has been waiting to join the Dark Lord since she could wave a wand, but with the oncoming war, impending wedding and possible change of heart will she choose what's right over what's loyal?

Disclaimer: Pxyis is mine, but anything else you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and affiliates.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

I stared at my reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall of my bedroom, searching for imperfections. My hair was neatly done, my makeup was nearly flawless and my dress had been pressed and tailored earlier just for today. I twisted the ring on my finger and rubbed the modestly sized emerald in the middle, hoping it would go away.

Finding nothing of great importance, I took my handbag and went downstairs to find him waiting for me. He wore black robes and hid his eyes behind a curtain of hair. I nodded in his direction and reluctantly took his arm.

As we apparated, I was sure I could hear church bells clanging in the distance. It was nearly noon, though the sun was hidden behind a mass of clouds and a thin stream of snow. It would have been an ideal day if I were ready for any of this. My seventeenth year was suiting up to be the worst nightmare ever created. I'd always had my money to fall back on, but even that wouldn't relieve me of this engagement.

I stepped in front of him and closed my hand around the bag, feeling for my wand.

"It's terrible luck to see the bride before the wedding."

* * *

><p>AN Chapter one will be posted very very very soon if it hasn't been posted already!

Thank you for reading!


	2. One

_1._

_"I live my life in bitteness_

_I fill my heart with emptiness"_

_-Marina & the Diamonds, Fear and Loathing_

"Pyxis!"

Though I could hear Sirius from a million miles away, I chose to ignore him and shut the compartment door. If there was anything that half-witted fool wanted to tell me, he'd better send a letter because I'm not going to speak with him.

Sirius and I hadn't been on speaking terms in a long time. Not that I cared. He was as much family to me as Andromeda. She was a shame, she had such a promising future.

Sirius, on the other hand, has always been kind of a rebel. Something that all the girls have gone mad for (and some guys). Maybe it's because we're cousins, or maybe it's because he's a prat, but I don't see anything special.

Rosier smiled and patted the seat next to him.

Despite myself, I took it.

I knew what his hidden agenda was for this coming year, and the more unsettling thing was that it would be appropriate on the 15th, my seventeenth birthday.

I'd already begged mother to let me out of it, but she said it had been arranged far in advance. And we needed to keep our status up in order to remain in the elite because of father's foolish choices.

Speak of the devil.

"Pyxis, I don't really want to have to speak with you, but I need to know where Regulus is!" Sirius was now pounding on the compartment door and his breath was leaving spots on the glass.

Narcissa stood and unlocked the door. "Make it quick," she said coolly, tossing her white-blonde hair over her emerald-clad shoulder.

Cissy has always been my favorite, although I will say green is not her best color choice. Her complexion is too pale for that shade.

"Does he have it?" Sirius asked quietly. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"I would assume you are talking about the Mark?" I said.

Sirius nodded, keeping his mouth shut for once in his life. Even as a child, Sirius was always loose-tongued.

"I'm sorry to tell you, cousin, that your dear brother has fulfilled his duties to his family in your place. It's a good thing, too, otherwise we would have blasted your whole branch off the tapestry," I smiled slightly when Sirius winced and Rosier snickered next to me. "In fact, your mother sends her regards. Auntie Walburga was very upset when you ran away. She doesn't have the faintest idea how she raised a coward as a son."

Sirius drew his wand. "Take that back, Pyxis. He's in fifth year. He's a child."

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly Sirius, it's no good. You are a failure and a disgrace. If you would only stop traipsing around the school with your dim witted gang of blood traitors, perhaps we'd be willing to take you back."

"Perhaps you ought to bring that up with your father."

"My father's dead," I hissed.

Sirius left, slamming the door behind him.

"How do you put up with it?" Lucius said.

Narcissa leaned on his arm and sighed. "We don't."

I nodded. "It's better he's gone anyway. Sirius was always a handful."

Rosier put his arm around me and I shifted away. "I believe we have our prefect duties to attend to, do we not, Cissy?"

Narcissa gave me a pleading look, but I was already up. She mumbled something I didn't catch and followed me out the door.

Once we were safely out of earshot turned to Cissy. "I'm sorry, but Rosier's been rather touchy lately. Fifteen days. Oh, Cissy, what am I supposed to do?"

"It's not so bad, darling, really," she attempted.

I groaned. "You don't know the Rosiers."

Cissy didn't say anything else and slid open the door to the Prefect's carriage.

Unfortunately Lupin and Evans were already occupying it. He was reading and she was complaining loudly to Meadowes about that Potter boy. They all looked up as we walked in, each with a hint of slight distaste.

"Evans, Meadowes, Lupin," I nodded curtly in their directions. "Having a nice journey?"

"Fine," Lupin mumbled. I heard the other two agree.

I sat across from the three of them. "Lovely. Tell me, where is Miss Vance?" I directed it towards Meadowes, but Lupin answered anyway.

"She's quite ill, actually, and won't be attending school this year."

"Pity," I said. "She'll never make it if she doesn't finish her NEWTs."

Not that I cared. Emmeline Vance was a rather large pain that I didn't need. She was under the delusion that we were on speaking terms. I've regrettably had to inform her that I do my best not to associate myself with mudbloods. Apparently she's taken it rather harshly.

Not my problem.

"Pyxis, have you heard from Bella yet? I haven't spoken with her in weeks," Narcissa said, lowering her voice.

I shook my head. "Can't say I have. She's been disappearing lately. Maybe she's busy with the wedding plans."

"Soon you will be too," Narcissa mumbled.

I pretended not to hear and turned to the window.

* * *

><p>"Pyx, talk to me, darling! Why have you been avoiding me?"<p>

"Don't call me that," I said over my shoulder as I hurried away from Rosier. Sometimes I wished he was in a different house so I could escape to the common room. My dormitory was getting old.

"But I think you needed a pet name, darling! After all, we're-"

I turned around. "Don't say it," I said sharply. "I like, er, tolerate you, Rosier, but I don't- no. This is not my choice and I will honor my mother's decision, but you'd better keep to yourself."

I frowned and prayed that tomorrow would never come. After last night, I'm content with Evan dying in a ditch someplace.

He frowned and sulked off in the other direction. I sighed in relief and found myself in the library. More specifically, the restricted section.

I've never understood the concept, really. Why keep dangerous books in the school if you don't want death eaters everywhere? It was helpful to me, of course, but I can't imagine the look on someone like Potter's face opening up 'a summary of the darkest arts'.

Technically you needed a pass or a teacher to get into the restricted section, but I find if I waltz in there like nothing is wrong, no one seems to question it. Quite useful, actually.

Well, until Lupin catches you.

"I hate to bother you, Pxyis, but it's against the rules to be in the library after ten, and on top of that, this is the restricted section," Lupin said.

"It's Miss Black to you, Lupin, and I'm perfectly within my rights to be here. In fact, I believe you are out of bed after hours as well. Care to tell me what you and your possy of imbeciles are up to at this time of night?" I said.

Lupin blushed a bit. "I don't think that's any of your business, is it, Miss Black."

"I am a prefect."

"As am I."

"Then suggest you uphold your example and go back to bed. Goodnight, Lupin," I said.

He seemed not in a mood to argue and wandered off.

I scanned along the wall for the author I was searching for and found the book at the end of the shelf, caked with dust and Merlin knows what else.

_ Recipes of Death._

I hadn't planned on killing anyone.

Not yet, at least.

* * *

><p>And so it begins...<p>

What did you think? Was it awful? Should I abandon ship now while I still have some dignity left? is Pyxis a mary-sue? Let me know.

Oh, and I'm currently in the market for a beta, so if you're interested, shoot me a PM. Thanks!

Thanks for reading (andreviewingcoughhintcough)

-Val


End file.
